


Just Looking

by firecat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Kinks, Temptation, strays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat/pseuds/firecat
Summary: People with poor impulse control should be careful when visiting shelters for strays.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: fan_flashworks





	Just Looking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [okapi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okapi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cheers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604225) by [okapi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okapi/pseuds/okapi). 



> (Specifically, ["Chapter 245: Spiced Rum Milk Punch (Jim/Molly. Omegaverse. Lactation kink.)"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604225/chapters/69010095))
> 
> For fan_flashworks prompt 320, “wrap”

“Welcome to the shelter for stray kinks. I’m Syren, the adoptions manager. I think I’ve seen you here before. What do you have your heart set on today?”

“I can’t adopt any more right now. I’m just looking.”

“That’s fine. Take your time.”

...

_Oh my ears and whiskers. This kink is SO CUTE._

_No, no, no! I don’t have room for another kink! My hands are completely full with the ones I already have! Not to mention the drawers, walls, ceilings, bookcases, trunks. And other parts of me. And the house cleaning bills are through the fucking roof!_

_I’ll just pet her a little and then leave._

_Oh my goodness. So soft. So...wriggly._

_Stop staring at me with those big adoring eyes!_

...

“See something that catches your fancy?”

“Mmmmmaaaaybe...”

“Aww, she likes you! Look — she’s leaking a little.”

“Syren...”

“You’re the one who keeps coming in here to ‘browse’.”

“All right, I’ll adopt her. But I swear to you, this is the _last one!”_

“I’ll just wrap her in a blanket and fetch a basket for you to take her home in...There, you’re all set. Enjoy your new kink! See you next time!”

_“Just to browse.”_

“Of course!”


End file.
